


Poor Unfortunate Souls

by orphan_account



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/M, Isle of the Lost (Disney), Jack Sparrow's Daughter, Makeover, Post-Descendants 2, idk i tried, kinda cringe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-31 00:18:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12120450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jezzy reunites with her Isle friends and they make her over when she joins their gang.





	Poor Unfortunate Souls

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, here is another story since I'm bored!! This is Harry Hook x OC. I feel really bad writing fanfiction for Disney movies but oh well lol. Be warned, this is kind of cringe and I have no idea how to write Gil's character haha. Please tell me if I made any mistakes (grammar, spelling, etc.), this is another unedited story. Also, I do not own Harry Hook, Descendants, or the Descendants universe, I only own Jezabella. Thanks!!

I’m not supposed to be on this island. I may be a pirate’s daughter biologically but after my dad abandoned me, I stopped being what he was. Four years after the villains were exiled, my mother gave birth to me but then she gave me away to an orphanage. For seven years after that, my dad’s identity remained unknown, and the orphanage treated me as just another sweet princess. Sadly, the good things came to an end and they found out who my dad was. Immediately, they sent me off to the Isle of the Lost, ‘Dear old dad’, Jack Sparrow, had impregnated my mom and then left, still to yet be found. I guess he didn’t love her enough to stay. I don’t even know who my mom is, the orphanage moms just kept telling me the story. I didn’t fare well on the Isle, considering I’d been raised to be good for seven years. Now, at age 16, I’ve learned how to survive, but not yet how to live.  
As the feared Jack Sparrow’s daughter, I was quickly invited to join Uma’s pirate crew. I said no at the time when I was younger, but Uma herself told me that she’d accept me if I ever changed my mind. We used to be friends and play in the streets together. After going outside got dangerous for me, I started to live inconspicuously. I converted an abandoned room into my home and tried to live normally, teaching myself regular school skills. Today was just another day. I woke up early, dumpster dove for food, ate breakfast, and snuck back to my room.  
The morning was boring and uneventful until I heard a loud crash from outside. Running to my window, I looked out. All I saw was Uma, Gil, and some other beautifully mysterious boy. I hadn’t seen Gil in ages and based on the looks of the new guy, Uma had ditched the adorably gawky Harry Hook that I remembered. Looking them up and down from my high window, it seemed they had done well in life, wearing rugged, yet beautiful clothes and eating a delicious looking apple pie. Food was increasingly hard to find, and every day, I considered becoming a member of Uma’s entourage even more. On the occasions that we had met, Uma had taken a liking to me, wanting me to be evil, so I was guessing she’d make me one of her trusted lieutenants. In all my pondering of a pirate future, the swashbucklers had slipped away. In that visionary moment, I made the decision to find the people who ran this island. Slipping a tattered white jacket over my bubblegum pink dress, I walked down the building’s stairs and into the streets. My best bet for finding Uma was her ship in the harbor, where she kept her treasures. Heading down a thin alley, I continued following twists and turns, passing home, shops, and street vendors alike. Soon enough, I reached the edge of the Isle, standing in front of the bridge to the ship. If I joined, the only way out of the crew was death. Uma was known to be harsh on her servants so I didn’t want to be the next casualty. Worries aside, a change of clothes, consistent meals, and combat training would make me more successful on the Isle. I had nothing to lose so I took my first step.  
Quickly, I crossed the bridge and entered the ship. There were about 20 people total on the first level below deck. All of them were engaged in various mundane activities such as arm wrestling, playing cards, and laughing at jokes. They froze when I walked in.  
Alright, I need to make them fear me  
“Where is Uma?” I asked loudly, using an icy tone. One small boy walked up to me, trembling slightly.  
“I-I-I can take you to h-her. J-Just tell me your name,” the boy stuttered.  
“Tell her ‘Jez is here to join fun’,” I ordered, grinning madly. As the boy ran to get Uma, I pulled out a chair and sat down gracefully. It wasn’t long before he came back for me and everyone resumed their activities.  
“M-Miss Uma w-will see you n-now,” he decreed. I followed him across the room to a door with a platinum knocker attached. I banged it against the door twice and the young boy waited next to me.  
“Come in,” commanded a smooth voice. I pushed the door open and slipped in. The room was small but packed full of things. On the wall to my left, there was a desk covered in maps. Treasure chests were scattered across the room and at the far end of the space, Uma sat on a coral throne. Gil and the new boy were on either side of her, alert and seemly also slightly on-edge. I walked toward her throne and curtsied when I reached it. I kept my head bowed until I heard her laughing. I look up at her, confused.  
“Jezzy, you can stand, don’t be formal with me,” Uma insisted. I stood, smiling slightly at the nickname. When I first arrived, Harry called me ‘Jezzy’ instead of the much longer ‘Jezabella’ and Uma quickly took to calling me the name too. As soon as Uma finished speaking, Gil ran up to me, hugging me and picking me up. He’s holding me up, his arms wrapped around the backs of my knees and my head almost hitting the ceiling.  
“Hey Jezabella, where have you been?” he asks cheerily, in his non-observant way.  
“Gil, could you, umm, put me down?” I giggled.  
“Oh, yeah, ok,” he complied, slightly disappointedly. I smiled at him and he smiled back, looking slightly less disappointed. I smiled at him and he smiled back, looking slightly less sad.  
“Well, I’ve actually been a scavenger for a bit. I redid that room in the old apartment so I’ve homeschooled myself for the most part. Now, I want to join the crew,” I explained to Gil and Uma. The guy with the dark circles around his eyes stayed back.  
“Well then, welcome aboard,” Uma replied, putting her arm around my shoulders. “Harry, get over here, you know Jezzy, don’t be shy,” she motioned. My jaw dropped open. The strange, gangly Harry Hook had become a gorgeous pirate with dark curly hair that fell onto his forehead. He had sharp cheekbones and light eyes that seemed to know whatever you’re thinking. Instead of being pale and skinny, he was tan with thick, muscular arms and large muscles peeked out of his shredded tank top.  
“Hey Jezzy, it’s nice to see you,” Harry said, in a reserved fashion. I questioned why he was so shy but then I remembered. When I used to play with Uma (before I started schooling myself and hiding on the other side of town), Harry had a huge crush on me. Back when he was young and innocent, he would always bring me presents and treat me like a princess. I thought it was kind but Uma and Mal teased him to no avail. Remembering that, I almost grimaced. As a kid, I’d never been quite fond of Mal but now I hated her. After seven years of being everything Auradon wanted, they kicked me out but she can waltz in because of her mother’s fame and then just get a fairy tale end. One day I’ll tear her off the throne and go back there myself. Snapped out of my thoughts, I hugged Harry, putting my arms around his neck. He was surprised but then he patted my back with his non-hook hand.  
“Hello, princess,” he whispers in my ear, using a deep, sexy voice. I blushed and then stepped back, joining Uma and Gil where they stood.  
“Alright, first you need to change up that disgusting outfit,” Uma announced.  
“But this is my only link to Auradon, this is what they gave me,” I quarreled.  
“That explains why it’s so gross. Look, when we finally get over there, all of us, for real this time, you don’t wanna look like you’ve lost sleep over them. I’m gonna give you a makeover,” Uma finished. Uma wanted revenge badly after her failed attack and I was happy she’d let me help, so I guess a makeover wouldn’t hurt. Uma grabbed my hand and dragged me toward a door I hadn’t seen before. She opened it and we walked into a room with literally everything in it.  
“Is this your storeroom,” I questioned Uma, as we stepped over objects, going further and further in.  
“Yep! Everything we steal but don’t need to use immediately goes in here. Now, here are the clothing racks, tell me if you find something you like. Gray or silver would look great with brown, especially the dark brown shades like your hair,” she advised. I nodded and started palming through the racks of clothing. I picked out a silver tank top, black jeans with rips on the thighs, fishnet tights to go under the jeans and knee-high black suede boots. Still, I felt as if I was missing something. Almost at the end of the last rack, I saw something. It was a black, double-breasted coat with rows of gold buttons on each side. At the waist, it flared into a ruffled high-low cut. I took it off the hanger and added it to my pile.  
“Alright, now change into that and we’ll do your hair and makeup next,” Uma decided. I grabbed the clothes, ducking behind a bookshelf and changed. The clothes were light and breathable so I was comfortable but I could also move fast easily. Uma motioned for me. She sat on a stool, in front of a rusted vanity, parts of the mirror missing or broken. I sat down across from her and she got to work. She covered my blemishes and scars with concealer, made my eyelashes thicker with mascara and finished the look off with silver eyeshadow and crimson lipstick.  
“Perfect,” Uma announced, admiring her work. I turned toward the mirror, shocked at the girl I saw. I wasn’t Auradon’s Jezabella now, I was just Jezzy, the pirate girl who wanted revenge.  
I grinned menacingly and then said, “Do you want to show the boys?” Uma grabbed my hand and led me to the storeroom door.  
She opened it, dictating, “Boys, here is the new Jezzy.” I stepped out, greeted by own mouths. Gil’s jaw had dropped and Harry tried to contain his surprise but his eyes still looked like they might pop out of his head.  
“Hey,” I said, shyly. Did I really look that bad? After a moment of silence, Gil started jumping up and down, shouting, “You’re so pretty!” I giggled and murmured a quick thank you.  
“Gil, come with me for a moment,” Uma commanded, winking at me as she dragged Gil from the room. Now, Harry and I were alone, standing in awkward silence.  
“It’s good to have you back,” Harry confessed, breaking the mask of quiet.  
“It’s good to be back,” I smiled, happy that I was finally home.

**Author's Note:**

> The story probably sucks but please make sure to comment your thoughts, I like to hear if my writing is good or not and feedback is much appreciated. Also, sorry about the bad ending, I was unsure how to end it. Leave kudos if you liked this. I'm also working on a BTS x OC story where the first chapter MIGHT be published today and (hopefully) an Ouran High School Host Club story too. Thanks for reading!!


End file.
